1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer.
2. Related Art
Serial printers carry out printing while moving a print head in a direction which is orthogonal to the transport direction of a sheet. When sheets are transported in a state where the sheets comes into contact with the print head, the sheets may be jammed in a transport path or the print quality may be decreased by ink being attached to the sheet. Techniques are known where the print head is moved to the outside of a range where the sheets pass in order to prevent the print head and the sheet which is being transported from coming into contact. In the printer which is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-159771, the print head is moved to the outside of the range where the sheets pass prior to transporting of the sheets in a case where the current position of the print head with regard to the sheet in the sheet transport direction is a predetermined region where stopping is not permitted.